The Secret Royal
by keepcalmandcrushonchristian
Summary: Emma Darfur may seem like any ordinary peasant working sixteen year old girl but she is anything but. Forced to flee with her family from the country Estonia she hides her royal heritage by changing her name to Emma and taking refuge in Narnia to escape the cruel clutches of Lord Kasyanov the malicious sorcerer set on becoming Estonia's King.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

My mother was sick and our father had passed away. I was the oldest which meant it was down to me to work and gather enough money for food and medicine for my mother and siblings, Esme and Jared. It was hard work sometimes. I had to make sure they were clean, if they had eaten and dressed. I was only 16 years old but I needed a better job than washing people's clothes. So I set out looking for a job in the castle. I had to walk through the woods to get there as my mother and father decided to live in an isolated area. I put my hood on and set out early in the morning.

I couldn't help but wonder how the country Estonia was doing. My father was the rightful King but we had to leave as an evil sorcerer called Lord Kasyanov had taken over. He was very powerful and that's saying something, my father was quite powerful but not enough to defeat the sorcerer. He was next in line, meaning he was my uncle, after me but he was greedy.

We fled the country like so many of our people and changed our identities. As my father was a good King our people were loyal to us and helped us escape. Esme was just a baby and Jared was only three so he doesn't know that were actually from royal heritage unfortunately not all of my family made it out. My twin sister Salina was lost in the escape but we later received word that the maids had hidden her and she was fine. We were hoping to be reunited with her but the Sorcerer had blocked people from getting in or out so my twin couldn't escape.

I was eleven at the time and I had nearly been captured, the sorcerer would have used me against my father, I had the scar from my shoulder to my elbow to prove it. I could still remember the smell of blood as the sorcerer took a knife and sliced it down arm as if it was butter. I freed myself by using fire as I had inherited the element.

I could control fire which was good because I could keep my family warm in the harsh winters. Narnia knew that Dragonfire had been taken over but they couldn't do anything about it because Lord Dashknow was more powerful so they could only sit back and watch the destruction and havoc he was causing. It pained me to hear the news about Dragonfire.

Another advantage about being in Narnia was that our family hadn't met the King's or Queen's so no one knew what we looked like. I had to change my name from Valissa Lea Dragonmir to Emma Darfur. So if anyone came looking for us they wouldn't know anything.

Only time would tell if me and my family would soon be found by the sorcerer…

_**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so I would appreciate any reviews so I can improve! Enjoy :) **_


	2. Chapter 1 Encounters in the Woods

**Chapter 1:**

It was a normal sunny morning when I left the small cottage that I lived in with my mother and siblings. I was too busy looking at the wildlife; so naturally, I jumped out of my skin when an arrow hit the tree trunk that was next to the pathway I was walking on. I froze in my tracks and looked around trying to spot whoever tried maiming me or worse killing me. I eyed everything closely like my father had taught me. My father had wanted a son first but had a me a daughter instead, so he trained me up so I would be able to fight if things came down to it. I was a passive sort of person but if anyone needed my help I wouldn't have to think twice. I would always help no matter what.

I noticed movement up ahead. Two long cloaked figures were running towards me. It didn't take much to gather that these two figures were slave traders who sold children as slaves, especially girls my age. The slave traders hardly ever came to Narnia because of the Kings and Queens but when they did they didn't stay long and thy somehow managed to kidnap a poor innocent girl.

I ran off the pathway and into the trees in the direction of the castle. I knew I wasn't going to be able out run them forever. More arrows travelled my way but they missed me by far. I could see the castle up ahead now and I the sunlight trying to pour its way into the dense woodland, I was going to make it.

Then something wrapped round my ankles and I flew face down into the floor. I quickly twisted round onto my back and saw that they had thrown a length of rope with weights on either end and it had wrapped round my feet quite tightly preventing me from running any further. I looked up to see they were a fair bit away, there was only about forty seconds maybe less between us.

I pulled the knife which was hidden in my boot and started frantically cutting at the ropes while screaming for help. The rope was a lot thicker than I had imagined and there was a lot of it too. The two men were probably about a few paces away now, I continued cutting at the rope, one more bit to go, done! I scrambled up and the men had now their weapons at me. One had a bow and the other had a sword.

'Sh girly. We don't mean no harm, we just need you to come with us that's all.' The man with the sword said. I stepped backwards ready to flee but he was quicker and grabbed my wrist. There was no one to help and I was only a couple yards from the busy market and castle.

'Let me go!' I growled.

'My, my, my. You are a beauty.' He smiled crookedly showing two gold teeth, it sent shivers down my spine and I tried to yank my arm out his firm grip. He sheathed his sword and grabbed me round the waist. 'I think I'm going to have some fun with you before I sell you on.' He grinded into me making his intentions way to clear while the other one laughed.

'Help! Please! Someone!' I screamed at the top of lungs before the sleazy man slapped me. I could feel the red streak form on my face as tears sprung to my eyes. I was not going to cry in front of these jerks. I held my head higher. They laughed harder. The man who had grinded into me was about my height, cocky and had black hair and disgusting brown eyes that were basically black. The other one seemed to be just a bit older than me and had a gold loop earing in both ears. He was blue eyed and blonde haired, I looked at them in disgust. I shouldn't have, but I spat in the first man's face. He wiped it away and looked at me in anger.

'You-' he never got to finish his sentence as the sound of an approaching horse sounded. I wanted to laugh in joy.

The chestnut horse galloped over and came to halt beside me, by now the man had let go of me and was staring in astonishment as the rider dismounted. I couldn't believe it either. The boy stood before us wearing a light blue tunic with the royal crest on it, grey pants, dark blue riding boots and a grey cape. I knelt in respect because it was none other than King Edmund the Just. The two men had knelt on one knee not in respect but in awe at actually seeing one of the Kings of Narnia.

'You may rise.' He said. I stood up and could tell that he was barely eighteen, he may even be seventeen. He had coal black hair, dark brown eyes with a trace of which looked to me as if he seen a lot of destruction for his age and his build was slim but muscular. 'I was on my daily morning ride and I heard the commotion.' He turned to me. 'Please explain.'

'Your-your-your ma-majesty.' The man stuttered. 'I'm sorry for the commotion, she is my daughter and she has misbehaved so I am giving her a punishment.' I couldn't help it, I snorted. The King looked at me then back to him.

'I believed I asked her to explain, not you.' He said to the man.

'Your majesty, they are slave traders. They were trying to capture me.' I said curtsying.

'I see.' I could tell by the small smile on the King's face that he knew. He unsheathed his sword slightly and it sent the two men running but not before the man yelled back.

'I'll be back for you!' I swallowed hard and turned to the King.

'Thank you, your majesty.' I curtsied again remembering my manners and the fact that it was drilled into ever since I could walk and talk by my mother.

'Please, you don't have to curtsy,' he smiled. I blushed a tiny bit. 'May I ask what you were doing out here by yourself alone. You were very lucky that I heard you.'

'I'm looking for some work.' I replied trying not to look into his eyes as I felt quite dizzy under his strong gaze, it was probably due to not be looked at so strongly or equally before someone for a while now.

'You should go to the castle kitchens. I think they're always looking for people for some sort of job.' He said picking up my dagger and handing the hilt to me which I took and put back in my boot. 'Maggie the Head Maid is always complaining that she doesn't have enough maids to clean the castle.' He chuckled.

I smiled. 'Thank you.' I curtsied again and he shook his head but smiling though.

'Forgive me, I've been terribly rude. I haven't asked your name.' he said.

'I'm Emma Darfur.' I said politely.

'Well Emma Darfur it was pleasure to scare those men off for you.' He said mounting his horse. 'If you go the castle ask to see Maggie and I'm sure she'll have some sort of job for you. Good bye Emma Darfur, the girl from the woods. I hope to see you around possibly in the castle next time we meet.'

He galloped off into the woods and I smiled.

_'He was **cute** Adara!' my twin sister Salina said through our physic bond._

_'Salina!' I scolded her as I walked back through the forest to the cottage. 'How are you today?' I asked. Salina was stuck in Estonia in the castle in the kitchens because we had lost her in the stampede of people escaping so the maids had been looking after he, it was a miracle that Lord Kasyanov hasn't found out about one of the heirs hiding right underneath his nose for six years now._

_'Oh, you know the usual.' She said but I could tell she was alright. 'The almighty sorcerer still can't find you and I'm doing my best to keep you invisible but it's hard because sometimes he tries to attack my wall.' Salina controlled the element water but she could also control the element earth which meant she heal people and make people blend in with their surroundings._

_'How are you holding up with it?'_

_'It's difficult sometimes but I like a challenge sometimes.' She chuckled but I could tell she was very tired from blocking the sorcerer. 'I have to go now. I'll speak to you later.'_

_'Okay, be careful.'_

_'I will do.' She replied._

_I was about to pull from the bond so it would just be a slight hum at the back of my mind when Salina stopped._

_'He's growing more powerful as the days go by.' She said before finally leaving._

I frowned. If he was growing powerful everyday than that meant me and my family were in trouble.

**A/N: It may be a bit short but it was easier having a shorter first chapter, hopefully the other chapters won't be as short. So I hope you enjoy :)**_  
_


	3. Chapter 2: Mother to Daughter Talk

**(A/N: I didn't realise there was actually a country called Estonia, I apologise, I should have researched better. I thought of Estonia and it just seemed to fit. Also I'm sorry I haven't in ages! I've been busy with my homework. So, I hope you enjoy and feel free to review!)**

**Chapter 2:**

True to his word, King Edmund the Just had arranged for me to work in the kitchens. When I had gone to the castle the next day Maggie the head of the maids had set a little bit of work for me, she called it the 'trials' to see if I could handle all the cleaning.

Today, I was just cleaning dishes and anything that was dirty in the kitchen. To my surprise I found it fairly soothing and relaxing as it forced me to forget everything else around me.

_'Having fun?' Salina said cheerfully._

_'Actually yes, why do you always complain?' I asked as I continued scrubbing the dishes._

_'Try cleaning for six years.' She said straight away. I laughed at her through the bond._

_'Okay, okay. Just think though, when this is all over you will never have to clean another thing. Ever.' I said._

_'When though? When will this stupid war end? Adara, when?' she said fed up of everything suddenly._

_'Soon Salina soon, please trust me on that.' I said trying to calm her and set her mind at ease._

_'Fine.' I knew her too well, she was unhappy at the moment. She loved working in the kitchens but sometimes things just got to her. 'I have to go, I can't keep blocking the Sorcerer while communicating with you, it makes things difficult.' She said._

_'I'll speak to you soon.' And with that she was gone._

All day I worked my hardest and I continuously cleaned and I made sure I was the person who was always up and cleaning dirty dishes if they came and swept the floor if any food fell on the floor. I needed this job badly, we were using up the last of the money we had and it wasn't much. I just had enough to be able to buy the medicine and then maybe some vegetables so I could make a soup for dinner and that would be it.

'Emma.' Maggie called me over. I obeyed instantly and stood in front of the table at where she was sitting. 'You are hired!' she beamed standing up and pulling me into a hug. I was completely surprised at this. 'You are the best damn maid I think I will ever have.'

'Err, thank you mam.' I said politely.

'Please call me Maggie.' She chuckled. 'And here. For you and your family tonight.' She smiled handing me a basket full of food.

'I can't take this.' I said trying to hand it back.

'Take it, you earned it.' She smiled already pushing me out the kitchen.

'Thank you so much - Maggie.' I said gratefully before walking to the market to get the medicine and then home.

This time I took a different path, even though it was longer it meant staying well away from the slave traders that I had bumped into this morning. I eventually reached home and found Esme and Jared happily playing outside with my mother sitting in a chair that had been brought out for her.

'Hello mother.' I smiled kissing her on the cheek. She had her good days and then she had her bad days. Today seemed to be a good day which was great for Esme and Jared. When she was diagnosed by a doctor after my father died, the doctor said it was due to the loss of a loved one and the added stress on being able to provide for the family, ever since then it's been a battle to keep her going.

'Hello isn't it a beautiful day.' She smiled and patted my cheek.

'Yes it is.' I smiled back. ' I'm doing a vegetable soup for dinner would you like to help?' I asked. On rare occasions she would actually help around the house and play with Jared and Esme. Days like this meant the world to me and I knew that Jared and Esme treasured those days.

'I think I'll stay out here with my children.' She smiled and held my briefly before I went inside to prepare dinner.

While I chopped the vegetables I watched my mother and how well she looked today, I smiled to myself and went back to work. Once all the vegetables were brewing, I did a quick wash of the clothes that were dirty, and just finished when the dinner was ready. I called everyone inside for dinner and we talked about where I worked and how much fun it was.

'Have you seen the Queen's yet?' Esme asked. 'I think they'll look beautiful!'

I smiled at her, 'Not yet but I might do soon and when I do, I'll you everything.'

'Everything?!' she asked excitedly.

'Yes, everything.' I smiled as she grinned up at me.

'What about the Kings?' Jared asked hurriedly.

'I haven't seen them yet!' I laughed.

'Liar!' Esme called out. 'You've seen one of them. I saw it!' she said looking smug at me. Esme had started to develop the gift of truth. She would know if someone was lying to her which was starting to become annoying.

'Okay, so what if I have?' I said.

'Please tell us!' Jared whined.

I sighed, 'Well if you must know...'

'Yes!' they both cried in unison.

'Well, he helped me find my job when we bumped into each other in the woods.' I started. I was not going to worry my mother about the slave traders lurking about in the forest.

'Did he have a sword? What colour was his horse?' Jared asked at the same time Esme asked, 'What did he look like? Was he handsome? Did he have manners?'

'Calm down you two.' My mother said smiling happily for once. 'Let Adara tell you.'

'Well, he was very noble and handsome. He did have a sword which was glistening in the sun like the eastern waters and he had a Grand chestnut horse as beige as the Sands of the Great Desert in Calormen.'

'Wow.' Jared sighed as he slopped some of his soup on the table. I got up to get a rag and cleaned up the mess while Esme impatiently tapped me to get me to answer her questions.

'And Esme, he was very handsome and was very polite. He looks exactly like he does in the pictures of the History of Narnia.' I smiled. Esme smiled in a dazed expression and continued eating her dinner as I sat back down doing the same as my mother watched me amusedly.

Esme and Jared were tired once they had finished their dinner so I let mother put them to bed, she came back out after a while and helped me clean up before we sat outside looking up at the night sky.

'So, are you going to tell me which one the Kings it was?' my mother asked me. I looked at her shyly.

'King Edmund the Just.' I quietly said.

'Ah, I remember him.' my mother said.

'What do you mean?' I asked.

'The Kings and Queens are humans from another world and they come and go. When you were born we had the honor of meeting them before they left again. They must have been about my and your father's age when we met them, so about twenty six.'

'How are they younger?' I asked confused.

'They go back to the age they were when they entered from their world. They can't go back older.' she chuckled at me as she stroked my cheek. 'You were about six months old and they had come to visit us bearing gifts for you and your - your sister.' she said. This territory I did not what my mother to talk about now, she wasn't well and she was having a good day.

'Mother-' I began but she shushed me.

'No, I can handle it. I'm stronger than you think.' she stated, firmly looking at me in the eyes and I knew she was telling the truth. 'King Edmund was very good with you unlike his siblings; he seemed to be able to calm you down when you started crying. We begged him to stay.' she laughed. 'Unfortunately they left and there was the battle between Archenland and the Narnians and they left again. Now they are back again.'

We sat there in silence for what seemed ages until my mother broke the silence.

'I'm sorry Adara.' My mother said randomly.

'What for?' I asked confused and turned to look at her.

'For being a nuisance, not being able to look after my own children.' Tears had welled up in her eyes and she began to softly cry.

'Oh mother,' I scooted closer and held her while she cried on my shoulder. 'Please never think that as you aren't.'

'But look at me; I'm not the same as I was six years ago.' She wailed.

'That is true but I don't mind. You're much better today, almost like the old you.' I said, she managed to stop crying and started sniffing. She looked up me with the same emerald eyes that Esme, Jared and Salina had glistening from her tears.

'How bad am I?' she asked quietly.

'You are getting much better,' I said. 'Nearly every day is a good day now' I smiled at her.

'Adara, you always seem to know what to say to make people feel better.' She sighed stroking my hair.

'I don't, not really. I just say what I think sometimes.' I said leaning on her shoulder enjoying the fact that my mother was being like well, a mother really.

It had been a long month. My mother was slowly getting better but it was taking a lot of patience, Jared and Esme were running around the place, I still had my job down in the kitchens at the castle, my sister was still trapped in Estonia and nobody could penetrate Estonia as it was so heavily guarded.

'Emma.' Maggie said calling me over, I almost forgot that Emma was my fake name. I quickly walked over to her. 'I need you to clean Queen Lucy's chambers as the maid I did have has disappeared with a boy.' She sighed shaking her head.

'Are you sure?' I asked nervous at the prospect. She nodded.

'You're ready Emma.' She patted my shoulder while filling me in on what I needed to do and how I should be respectful.

I followed the directions she gave me and then stopped outside Queen Lucy's chambers, I was nervous about meeting her properly for the first time as Narnia had been ruled by the White Witch before and my father was too busy to travel to meet them so it was quite weird being near her. That was if she was in her room. I knocked three times and waited for a response while holding a bucket of water with a sponge in it but there was no reply so I entered.

Queen Lucy's room was magnificent. It was so beautiful with the double Queen bed, the flowers planted around the room, the writing desk, the marble floor with a compass indicating the that she was East. It was just too good to describe. I sighed; I missed my old room with all my belongings in it.

There didn't seem to be much that needed cleaning other than the floor and the bed as well as the bath tub. I put fresh sheets on the bed and then started with the floor. The quietness had me soon in a trance of peace and I felt really relaxed. I don't how long I was in there, scrubbing away at the floors but it was starting to get dark as it was turning into winter for Narnia. I picked up the bucket and was walking through the door when I collided into a chest and the dirty water tipped onto the floor like a waterfall with me in the puddle and still holding the wooden bucket.


	4. Chapter 3: An Old Friend

**(A/N: I've finally written chapter three! Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy :) R&R please!)**

**Chapter Three: An Old Friend**

I looked up to see King Edmund standing trying to hide his smile but he offered his hand to help me up. 'I'm very sorry; I didn't realize you were coming out of the door.' I didn't take his hand; I stood up, and shivered before replying.

'It wasn't your fault.' I said picking the bucket up. I didn't curtsey and if my mother had seen that she would have killed me.

'Do you happen to know where my sister Lucy is?' he asked dropping his hand.

'No, your majesty. I haven't seen the Queen at all this morning.' I picked up the brush that I used for cleaning the floor and put it in the bucket.

'Okay.' He said. 'It's just I have news about Lady Natalia.'

_'Adara!' it was yell and I was instantly surprised so I dropped the bucket. It sounded like Jared._

_'Jared?' I asked unsure, if it was then he could be a telepath like our father._

_'Please come! Two men are in the house scaring mother!' he sounded teary as he sent a picture of what they looked like and I froze. It couldn't be! It was the two men who tried kidnapping me before in the woods._

_'Is Esme with you?' I asked picking the bucket up._

_'Yeah.' He replied._

_'Okay stay where you are, I'm coming.' I said quickly._

'Are you okay?' King Edmund asked me. I jumped a bit, I forgot all about being in his company.

'Y-yes. I just need some air, excuse me your majesty.' I said curtseying quickly before practically running out the room and down the halls and outside.

I pushed my way through crowds of people, as soon as I was outside the castle walls I sprinted as if my life depended on it to the cottage. I followed the path and stopped suddenly at seeing Jared and Esme huddled by a tree. They ran too me teary eyed.

'Sh, I'm here now. Are they still here?' I asked them and they both nodded. 'Okay, I need you to be brave and stay here while I go get rid of them.' They nodded and I stealthy moved to the cottage, I realized I was still holding the bucket which I could use as a weapon. I leaned near the door to try and see if I could hear what they telling my mother.

'Listen you old crazy hag, you give us your eldest daughter and we'll leave you alone.' I recognized the man's voice and paled remembering his intentions.

'No.' my mother said. I peered through the window; the old man was facing my mother while she sat calmly at the table with the other male holding her there. She saw me and then quickly looked away so not to give me away. 'She's not here anyway, so how can I give her too you.' I barely contained my laughter and I saw her actually smirk, I mean my mother Queen of Estonia smirk.

'Don't play games with me!' he roared advancing towards my mother. I quickly moved to the door, slammed it open and threw the bucket at the man who was about to slap my mother. It was a lucky shot and he went down easily. I charged at the boy and leaped on him, knocking him to the ground.

'Adara! Stop!' my mother yelled as I held my fist back ready to punch him. He looked up at me not even bothering to try and hide his face to protect himself.

'Why?' I asked looking at her while keeping a firm hold on him so he couldn't move.

'It's Robin.' She smiled. I looked down at him with my mouth hanging open.

My mouth kept opening and shutting like a fish, I was shocked to say the least. I looked at him closely and saw the familiar eyes that belonged to a good friend of mine and Salina's. He had blonde hair and blue eyes which reminded me of the eleven year old Robin we had left behind.

'Robin?' I finally said putting my hand. Robin had been the head maid's son and he played with me and Salina quite a lot around the castle.

'How ya doing Princess Adara?' he asked smiling at me. I grinned so hard that I thought my lips would split. 'If you don't mind, could you get off me?' he asked politely. I nodded and quickly got up offering my hand to help him which he took. He brushed himself off.

'I'm terribly sorry about him.' He said nodding his head in the direction of the disgusting male. He bowed to my mother and then to me.

'Please, there is no need to bow.' I said lifting him up and hugging him tightly. 'And call me Adara.'

He chuckled but nodded. 'Where's your siblings?' he asked looking around and stopped as he saw the two rascals by the door, looking at him cautiously.

'Esme, Jared this is Robin. He's a very good person.' I said and they walked in but still kept their distance from him.

'They've grown.' He smiled crouching down and holding out his hand for Jared to shake who did and then he bowed to Esme and kissed her hand. She giggled and pulled him into a hug and Jared followed suit. I smiled.

'Darlings why don't you play outside for a bit?' my mother said making it clear that she was not asking but requesting politely. They both nodded and ran outside shutting the door behind them laughing and yelling.

'Have a seat.' My mother smiled at him while I found some rope and tied the unconscious trader up. I sat next to mother and looked at Robin taking him all in. I knew I recognized him that morning when they attacked me.

'What's been going on? What's happening in Estonia? Have you seen Salina?' I asked him.

He sighed deeply. 'Estonia's people are suffering under the ruthless rein of Lord Kasyanov. He is taking what little food we have and money for that matter. Lord Kasyanov is trying to take a hold of Narnia as he believes you are here but he is too scared because of Aslan so he's been trying to get into Narnia politically. His daughter, you remember her? She is now Lady Natalia and is the same age as we are so who better to court with than King Edmund.'

'Oh no.' I said. 'King Edmund has been speaking of that. I fear that she will be allowed into Narnia's walls and act as a spy for her father. She may even try to kill them.'

'No, it would arouse too much suspicion. He has to act delicately for this sort of thing. He will wait and advance when the time is right, it could be months before he decides on what he will do.' Robin said.

'Adara, you can't let her see you. She'll know straight away that we're in Narnia and she is very powerful now, just like you and Salina.' My mother said holding onto my hand.

'I know, I'm going to have to sort something out. I'll need to keep an eye on all of them as well as her and I still need to work in the castle for money.' Things have just got very complicated.

'I could help out.' Robin suggested.

'You can't, King Edmund believes that you attacked me, remember?' I said pointing out the obvious at why he was useless to us.

'I guess, we'll just have to go along with things then?' he said leaning back in his chair defeated.

'I guess so.' I sighed heavily.

'I have some good news though.' He smiled at us.

'Do tell.' I said pretty sure that it wasn't going to be good news after what he had just told me.

'Your sister is alright and Lord Kasyanov still doesn't know she's there.'

'That's one good thing.' I said dryly.

'How is she doing?' my mother asked him.

'Very well actually, she was lonely when I was last there but I believe she is safe for now.'

'Thank goodness.' She replied relieved.

'How did you get out of Estonia?' I asked him.

'Secret tunnels at the dead of night. It was very tricky but worth it. I'm a lot better off than what I was in Estonia under Lord Kasyanov's rule.'

'Where are you staying?' I asked.

'Nowhere. I move around constantly doing some things here and there.'

'You are more than welcome to stay here with us.' my mother said grasping Robin's hand and patting it before letting go.

'Are you sure?' he asked and she just nodded once and got up working away to sort out where Robin could sleep.

'Well I need to get back to the castle.' I said picking up the bucket I had clutched onto all the way here.

'I'll escort you there and I'll set this slime ball up.' he smiled gleefully.

'Come on then.' I smiled and quickly gave my mother a peck on the cheek and Robin followed me out with the grimy man behind me.


End file.
